The Killer Inside Me
by beautifulxliar
Summary: *Bella's version of "The Kiss of Death"* Bella witnesses Death at a young age. She's the only one who knows that Death is a person, not just an action. During one of the visits where she encounters Death, she falls in love with him. To get his attention, she begins to kill people. What happens when she tries to kill Edward, who just won't die?


**Preface**

"Daddy, who is that?"

"Who is what?"

"That man in the robe standing on the side of the road?"

"I don't see...is that a wreck?"

"But daddy, who is that man?"

He pulls over the car, coming to a quick stop just behind a car that is turned over. I look at the car for a moment, it's weird to see a car on it's side. But the man is much more interesting to look at. He's moved from the side of the road and is now standing by the car.

"I don't see any man, sweetie. You stay here, I'm going to help. But don't move."

I watch my father climb out of the truck, moving towards the car that overturned. I see the man in the robe turn and look at my father. I worry about my father for a moment before the robed man turns back towards the overturned car.

"Why aren't you helping them?" I mumble to myself as I watch the man just standing beside the car and my father.

My father pulls someone out of the driver's seat, laying them gently on the ground before pushing really hard on their chest over and over again.

I unbuckle my seatbelt, watching as my father continues to push on the person's chest. The man in the robe takes a step closer to my father and the person laying on the ground. I want to call out to my father, tell him to watch the man behind him, but I'm not sure he will be able to hear me. He says he didn't see the man anyway.

The man takes another couple steps until he is standing over the person laying on the ground. I watch as he leans down and takes the person's hand. A scared looking, almost see through girl gets up off the ground, leaving the body my father is still working on. She looks around and sees me staring. She stares back for a moment before the man in the robe pull on her hand. They both take a step towards the road.

"Don't leave." I mumble under my breath. I feel my body run cold, though I am unsure exactly what is happening.

They keep walking towards the road. The girl keeps looking back, watching my father pushing on her chest. It almost seems like she is waiting for something to happen.

The man wraps his arm around her, keeping her from looking back again.

"Wait!" I call out to them.

The man stops and turns around, looking at me. He looks surprised.

"Don't take her!" I scream at him. He smiles at me, and waves slightly before turning back towards the road.

He pulls her with him as he walks to the road. When they reach the road, a great white light the size of the man appears right in front of them.

He turns around to look at me once more.

"Don't go." I whisper.

He waves at me before pulling her into the light.

I knew in that moment that she wasn't coming back. I knew that whatever my father was doing to help was going to end the same way that me telling them not to go did. There would be nothing.

I climbed out of the car and walked toward my father.

"She's gone." I tell him gently.

"What are you doing here?" He jumps as I speak from behind him.

"I came to tell you that she's gone. She just left with the man in the robes." I look down at the girl laying on the ground. She resembles the girl who got up and walked away. Except her face is swollen and cut in several places.

"What are you talking about?" He mumbles as he keeps pushing on her chest.

"She's gone, daddy. She left. The man took her." I walk around her, to look at my dad.

"There was no man here, honey. Your imagination is acting up here. This is a bad place for you to be. Please go back to the car and wait for me there." He doesn't look at me again, telling me that this conversation is over.

I walk back towards the car, listening to the sirens that are now playing in the distance. I know they are on their way here. But I still know that it's too late for the girl, she's already gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** _This is the story that goes along with another one that I am in the process of writing. That story is called "The Kiss of Death". It is Edward's version of this story, as this will be strictly Bella's story._

 _I want to give a big thanks to everyone who stopped by to read this chapter! Especially if you are also reading "The Kiss of Death"._

 _I would love to hear from you, so please leave a review with any thoughts, comments, questions, or concerns about the story! It's always awesome to hear what you guys are thinking about the writing._


End file.
